


Energize!

by Glory1863



Series: The Hound of Baskerville [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Baskerville Research Facility, Drabble, Gen, Transporter Malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jonathan Archer doesn't trust the newfangled transporter technology aboard the <i>Enterprise</i> enough to let Porthos, his pet beagle, use it.  That doesn't stop someone else from beaming the little canine down, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energize!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble Game over at the Delphic Expanse. The prompt was "whine."

Porthos whined and cowered in Dad’s kennel as _Enterprise_ shook like a wet dog.  Either some new pack was attacking them or Stinky’s Leo the Star Lion thought they were a cat toy. 

Suddenly, he felt a strange tingling.  He looked down and whined again in terror.  His front paws were disappearing! 

The next thing he knew, he was surrounded by two-legged ones whose scents he didn’t recognize in a strange place he didn’t know.  He understood their calls but had never learned to read their marks, so the sign on the wall that said “Baskerville” meant nothing to him. 


End file.
